Transparent markers for board games such as bingo or other lotto-type games are desirable because the markers, when placed on the number of other visible indicia, do not hide or obscure the covered number. It is desirable to have the called numbers remain visible, particularly for people who play more than one card simultaneously. Many people play a great number of cards at a time. The people who simultaneously play numerous cards still like to see the called numbers through the card for various reasons. If they are not sure a number was called on one of their boards, they can double check another one of their boards and at a glance verify if any of the same numbers are covered by the same marker. This verification would be impossible in certain situations where a lot of numbers have been called and the pace of the Bingo game is quick. A player does not have time to lift each and every marker in an attempt to find if a particular number was called.
Secondly, if the player's card happens to win, the player does not have to lift the markers to call out the numbers to confirm the winning card and, if the player is wrong, only the incorrectly placed marker needs to be removed.
Bingo games are particularly attractive to retired and other elderly people who might have less than perfect eyesight or hand dexterity. Even though many bingo cards have large numbers, some of the participants may want additional aids to see the numbers. As such, what is needed is a transparent marker which magnifies the numbers or other game indicia that is covered by the marker. Furthermore, the markers must be constructed to be easily picked up and otherwise handled. Furthermore, what is needed is markers that have different colored tints in which one tint is used to indicate uncalled numbers and a different tint is used to indicate that the number underneath has been called.